


Good

by PyronianMage



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyronianMage/pseuds/PyronianMage
Relationships: Fennorian (Elder Scrolls) & Unnamed Character, Implied Fennorian (Elder Scrolls)/Unnamed Character
Kudos: 6





	Good

I wasn’t even looking for him when I bumped into Fennorian right outside my door. He seemed frantic, scared even. When he turned to me, he looked like he had seen a ghost. Not that ghosts are an uncommon occurrence in a place like this. 

Still, I had to make sure he was alright. Fenn was far to precious, to me and everyone else in this place. 

“Fennorian? Are you okay?” I asked, trying not to sound too concerned. Vampires don’t seem to like showing weakness, for some reason. 

“Hmm? Yes, of course. Is there a reason I shouldn’t be?”

So he wants to play that game, does he? Time to point out the obvious. “You’re shaking. You look like you’re about to fall over. At least come sit down for a while.” 

Wordlessly, he follows me into my small room and sits down on my bed. He cradles his head in his hands and takes a few deep breaths. 

“It’s all my fault,” he forces out. “I mixed the wrong things together. I barely had time to back away before the mixture exploded. It’s safe for now, but everything is ruined. My formulas, observations, a lot of them were on the desk.” 

I sit on the bed with him and put my hand on his shoulder. “Just stay here a moment. We can sit here, and calm down a bit. How does that sound?”

“Good,” he whispers. And as he leans against me, I know it will be.


End file.
